


Chiron’s Classroom

by BladeoftheNebula



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parent Tony Stark, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeoftheNebula/pseuds/BladeoftheNebula
Summary: Tony knew Peter’s first day at Kindergarten would be a rollercoaster of emotions - but he hadn’t expected to be hot for his kid’s teacher.(Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo Square: Kindergarten Teacher)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 70
Kudos: 334
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Chiron’s Classroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the Smol!Steve Appreciation Bingo over on the Put on the Suit Server on discord [ (please come join us, it’s so much fun!). ](https://discordapp.com/channels/344627853889110017/569675694121025536/569677755948597269)I adore pre-serum Steve and I’m glad everyone is giving him so much love ♥️
> 
> Big thanks to my beta Starksnack (you’re the best! 😘), to Orange_Coyote for helping bounce ideas around, and finally to Mairi for cheerleading so hard - I hope you like it ma chérie!!! xx
> 
> EDIT: [This fic now has the most gorgeous fanart from @HelloTwoTimes](https://twitter.com/hellotwotimes/status/1263492699920842752?s=20) \- please take a look and give them some love!!! <3 Thank you so much, hon 🥰

“I don’t wanna,” Peter whined, tucking his face into Tony’s legs, his little claws digging into Tony’s jeans. Tony sighed. 

“Come on, kid. Don’t do this to me. You were excited half an hour ago, first day remember?”

“No!”

Tony huffed. “We can’t stay by the car forever. We have to go inside sometime.” He reached down to try and pick Peter up. “It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Before he could though, his hand brushed through nothing, and he felt a heavy weight on his right leg. He quirked an eyebrow. “So that’s how it’s going to be is it?”

A fully shifted Peter blinked up at him, tiny wings fluttering against his back and his long red dragon body wrapped around Tony’s calf. Tony couldn’t help being a little amused, he bet other parents never had this problem. It was a lot harder for a werecub or something to do the same, though he supposed they could run a lot faster. 

“Oh, you think that’s going to work do you?” Still maintaining eye contact, Tony lifted his leg with difficulty but managed to take a step forward. Pete’s eyes widened. “That’s right kid, Dad’s not the pushover you think.”

With difficulty, Tony half limped towards the classroom, Peter trying his best to slow them as he dug his back claws into the pavement. He was fairly sweaty by the time they reached the door, pushing it open and stepping inside. 

What hit him first was the _noise._ There were kids playing, and several other parents, no doubt (hopefully) facing the same struggles he was. He felt Peter tighten around his leg, and his insides melted a little. He stepped back outside, pulling the door closed. “Ok, ok.” He leaned down, pulling his scaley baby into his arms and holding him tight. “It’s ok to be scared. There are lots of new people, and some new types of critters you won’t have seen before, but you know what? That means you have lots of new people to make friends with. And you know, not everyone will have met a dragon before, and I bet they’ll be really interested. So, how about you unshift, and we go in together and meet your teacher?”

Peter chirped nervously. But then unspooled as requested until Tony was holding his little guy again, the shift receding until only his claws, ears and scale patches were left. “There we go.”

He nosed at the little patches on Peter’s cheeks, the crimson scales matching his own, until the little hatchling laughed. “That’s better. You ready?”

Peter nodded, and let himself slide down until he stood on his own two feet, Tony’s hand gripped tightly in his. “I’m ready.”

“Alright.” Tony pushed open the door and they stepped inside. 

* * *

First day. 

Steve was always excited at the start of a new year. He loved getting to see all the cute new critters he’d be teaching and enjoying the ignorance that came with not knowing which ones were going to drive him up the wall.

As if some deity could hear his thoughts, Steve suddenly had to rear up on his back hooves to dodge a particularly zealous manticore running through the classroom, their parent offering him an apologetic look as they gave chase, and then his ear was talked off by a Mr Rumow, the father of a grumpy looking Pegasus child who seemed very intent on making sure his son Justin would be top of the class.

When he finally got free, Steve marked down ‘manticore’ and ‘pegasus’ on his mental list of critters who were going to cause him trouble this year. There were always a few.

He’d have to teach them the ‘three hoof clops, hands-on-head’ technique pretty quick. Worked wonders.

He caught the movement of the door out of the corner of his eye as a man stepped in, looking down at his leg which Steve couldn’t see from the door. Then the man stepped back out, the door closing behind him. 

Steve raised an eyebrow. Okay, kind of weird. 

He continued setting out the things he’d need for the morning, then noticed the door open again. 

This time the man walked in, and Steve saw this time he was holding hands with a little boy. Now that he could get a good look at him, Steve could see what kind of critters they were. 

Dragons. The scales, horns and ear frills were more obvious now.

The little boy was looking around wide-eyed, sticking one claw in his mouth and Steve smiled. The First Day was always a little scary. 

He let his eyes trail up now to see the kid’s dad, pointing at something across the room, clearly trying to hype the hatchling up. 

Oh wow. 

Because the kid’s dad was hot as fuck.

Dark hair curled around elegant red horns, cute ear frills poked out and a flush of crimson scales across his cheeks along with patches trailing under his shirt collar. Fit as well, if Steve was any judge, and with lovely brown eyes peeking out from behind a pair of dark sunglasses. 

Uh oh. 

_He’s a parent!_ Steve reminded himself. And then abruptly forgot that when the eyes flicked up to him and he was caught in their gaze. 

Wowza. 

The dragon walked over confidently, leading over the hatchling who looked at Steve nervously. Steve felt the flush of attraction slip away as his attention focused on his new charge, and he smiled his friendliest teacher smile. He flicked through the class list in his head: dragon...Stark, Peter.

“You must be Peter,” he asked, and Peter blinked in surprise.

“I’m Peter,” he mumbled and Steve grinned. 

“I thought so. Are you excited for your first day?”

Peter nodded, still gripping his dad’s hand tightly. The older dragon gave Steve a sheepish smile. “We’re a little shy this morning. Which is funny because usually we’re a little chatterbox who talks daddy’s frills off.”

Steve smirked. “Well, that’s easy for Dad, isn’t it Peter? He’s already had his first day.” He held out his hand. “I’m Mr Rogers, and I’m your new teacher.” 

For a minute Steve thought he was about to get a handful of saliva covered claw, but thankfully at the last minute, Peter let go of his dad and shook Steve’s hand. 

“Great job.” He lifted one hoof to show him. “I’m a centaur, what kind of critter are you?”

“Imma dragon,” the boy mumbled, and Steve just about died at the cute pair of brown eyes peeking out from behind the dark curls. He was so precious.

“Wow, that’s amazing. Now, I have to ask, do dragons like painting?”

Peter nodded. “I paint at home. It’s fun.”

“Well, I happen to know that we’re going to be doing a lot of painting today. So, how about I show you to your cubby where you can put your bag and coat and we can let your dad get to work huh?”

Peter looked up at his Dad, and Steve could see the usual combination of fear and excitement. “I can go?”

And there was the other expression Steve was used to. The brave smile and watery eyes of a parent just realising what the first day really means. “Yeah buddy, you gotta get started huh?”

The dragon crouched down, placing his hands on Peter’s shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “You be a good boy for Mr Rogers, ok?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“And be nice to the other kids and make loads of friends.” The dragon said, voice sounding a little shaky. “I’ll be here to pick you up after.”

“Yeah, Dad,” and the little dragon was starting to get impatient. Now that something fun had been suggested, the shyness was washing away just in time for Dad to get separation anxiety. 

“Alright, give me a hug?” He tugged the hatchling into his arms, and gave him a tight squeeze, burying his face in the kid’s soft hair. He breathed in, and Steve felt himself melt at the scene. 

Hot guys who were good dads? Yes, please. 

Eventually, he pulled away, giving the kid a soft smile. “Go get ‘em, champ.”

Peter grinned leaning out to take Steve’s hand. “Cubby?”

“Say bye to your dad,” Steve prompted, and the man smiled at him. 

“Tony, by the way. I don’t think I said.”

“Tony,” Steve acknowledged. “Say bye to your Dad, Peter.”

“Bye Dad!” Peter said, giving him a wave and the older dragon waved back, before turning and heading towards the door. 

He glanced back, giving the hatchling a longing look, before catching Steve’s eye with a grateful smile. Then he slipped out the door. 

Steve looked down at Peter. “Alright let’s put away your things and introduce you to some of your new classmates hmm?”

* * *

“Unnnnnnnnnghhhhh,” Steve groaned as he slumped on the table in the staffroom at lunch. 

“Ooooh, I love the sound of pain,” Darcy said, her long fox ears flicking up. “Are we going to make First Day bingo?”

Steve peeked an eye at the bingo card on the wall. Dammit, “Maybe.”

“Come on, Stevie,” Bucky said, taking a seat next to him and clicking their hooves together. “Spit it out.”

Steve sighed. “I got an HDA.”

Bucky bleated in amusement. “Oh my god, finally. You’ve had the worst luck.”

Darcy whooped, her bushy tail wagging as she jumped up and put a counter on the bingo card, covering the square labelled ‘Crush on a Parent’. 

“HDA?” Wanda, the new gargoyle student-teacher asked, taking a seat across from him, her claws wrapped around a coffee mug.

“‘Hot Dad Alert’,” Darcy said, grabbing a small whiteboard with two columns and putting a checkmark on the left one. “We keep track. Last year was a great one for Hot Moms, but we were low on dads. Lucky you Steve.”

“What is he?”

“Dragon. One of the long ones with wings?”

Darcy sighed. “I love their scales. They’re so shiny.”

“Is he single?”

Steve glared at Bucky. “Inappropriate. His kid is my student.”

“Sure,” Bucky nodded. “But is he?”

Steve groaned. “No other parent listed on his contact details.”

“My boy’s in with a shot!” Bucky cheered, and Steve let his forehead hit the table. His friends sucked. 

* * *

Tony had felt worried all day.

It’d been tough trying to focus on his work, and metalwork wasn’t really the best job when you were distracted. 

He’d had to throw two rings in the scraps pile after they’d come out too uneven and bubbly. 

Eventually, though it was time to go, and he got in the car, filled with nervous energy as he drove towards the school. 

What if he’d been too pushy? Peter was a sensitive kid, and he’d been scared to go. What if his first day had been terrible? He ran a hand over the horns on his head, tucking his hair behind them absentmindedly. Being a parent was _tough_.

He parked up outside the school, walking over the classroom, smiling as other parents walked past him with their own offspring in hand.

As he reached the open door to the classroom, he peeked in, scanning the room for his hatchling. 

“Dad!” There was a squeal and Tony ducked down just in time to catch Peter as he tackled him. “Dad, look!”

“Hey buddy,” Tony said, feeling the relief sweeping over him. The kid didn’t seem traumatised. “What’ve you got there?”

“I did a picture!” Sure enough, a piece of paper covered in paint was shoved into his vision. “Mr Rogers said to draw the person who looks after us, and so I drawed you, because you make my breakfast and read me stories.”

Tony refused to get teary-eyed over a red and dark brown blob. “You sure did. We can hang it on the fridge at home, what do you think?”

“Yeah!”

There was movement and Tony looked up to see Mr Rogers standing behind Peter with a soft smile. 

The centaur was just as pretty as he’d been this morning, with his small size, cute smile and his lovely brown and white pinto coat. He didn’t even look tired. How did a guy spend all day herding little critters and not look exhausted by the end? 

Someone cleared their throat and Tony realised he was blocking a tall sphinx and his kid trying to leave. He should probably get out of the doorway. 

He stepped into the room, giving the sphinx a smile before turning “Why don’t you grab your stuff, kid?”

“Ok,” Peter nodded, handing Tony the drawing and skipping over to his cubby.

“I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

Mr Rogers shook his head. “He was fine. He shifted a couple of times, but honestly, that’s pretty normal first-week stuff. He’ll stop on his own once he’s settled.”

“Yeah,” Tony winced. “That’s probably on me. I don’t like telling him not to do it because I don’t want him to get a complex or anything, but-”

The centaur held up a hand. “Really it’s fine. Nothing wrong with shifting, just sometimes makes it hard to make new friends if you can’t talk to them. And kids usually figure that out pretty quick. It’s honestly pretty standard for shifter kids - new environment, spending time with a lot of new critters. It’s just a big change and sometimes it’s easier not to be on two legs.” He grinned, clicking a hoof against the floor. “Sometimes four legs are better, and I would know.”

Tony laughed, turning as Peter ran over, backpack safely secured and coat on though not done up. Peter still had trouble with the fastenings. If the kid didn’t love the coat so much, Tony would swap it out for something more kid-friendly. But it had been a gift from his Nan and it was his favourite.

“Come here, you.” He did the coat up while Peter chittered to Mr Rogers, who listened patiently. “Well, we’d better get going, but what do you say to Mr Rogers, Petey?”

“Thank you Mr Rogers! I had fun, and I’m gonna come back tomorrow.”

The centaur grinned. “I’m glad to hear it. Tomorrow,” and he leaned down a little to whisper conspiratorially. “We’re going to make slime.”

Peter’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “Can I make mine pink???”

“Any colour you like,” Mr Rogers promised, and the hatchling cheered. 

“Alright kiddo,” Tony said, scooping him up. “We’d better let Mr Rogers head home, huh? Say goodbye.”

“Bye Mr Rogers!”

“See you tomorrow, Peter. Bye Tony.”

* * *

Thank god it was nearly Friday.

The first few weeks of the new school year were always tiring and it took a while for the little critters to settle in and get used to the new school routine. Thankfully, three weeks in and they were starting to get the hang of it. Well for the most part. Steve was still receiving near-daily emails from Mr Rumlow about how he thought Steve should be teaching his son - some parents were just so entitled. It did his head in.

He finished putting away the supplies for the day and sighed. Here we go.

Steve backed out of the arts and crafts walk in, cursing not for the first time that they’d still not extended it like he’d asked. He looked ridiculous, but given that there wasn’t enough space for his horse-half to turn around in the narrow storage space, he didn’t really have any other choice. His tail flicked in irritation. 

As he stepped back into the classroom, there was a clearing of the throat and Steve spun around to see- “Oh, Mr Stark!”

The dragon seemed a little pink around the scales as he looked towards the corner of the room. “Mr Rogers. Sorry, I didn’t realise you were still in here. Petey forgot his coat so I just ran back to get it.”

This was so embarrassing. And he was sure entering a room ass-first looked professional as hell. “No, no problem! I usually check no one’s forgotten anything but I must’ve missed it. Let me-” he walked over to the cubbies trying to fight down his blush, following along till he found Peter’s. “Huh, not here. Hmmm.” He walked over to the window and looked over the playground. “Red coat, right?”

“Yeah, with toggles.”

“Got it, must’ve been left outside during recess. I’ll grab it.”

“No it’s fine, I can-”

But Steve had already stepped out onto the porch, taking off at a trot towards the garment. It was faster for him anyway. He let himself pick up speed, leaning down as he neared the bench at the far end and swept the little coat into his arms. He turned on a hoof, just like he had in his barrel racing days and he darted back towards the classroom. He slowed to a walk as he hit the threshold and smiled as he handed the coat to Mr Stark. “There we go.”

“Uhhh,” The dragon managed, looking a little dazed. “Yes, thanks. Sorry to bother you.”

Steve smiled. “Not at all. I’d hate for Peter to be cold on his way in.”

“Yeah, wouldn’t want that. It’s always trickier during autumn and winter. Cold-blooded you know.”

Steve grinned. “Yeah, I know. I moved his chair closer to the heater this morning, because he was trying to be tough in front of the other kids. They’re all warm-blooded, so it was no contest. Figured I’d let him save face.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, he’s a stubborn little thing. Thanks for that.”

“It’s really no trouble.”

“Well, I better get back to the kidlet. I left him in the car near the kiss-and-ride and trust me, the teacher in charge gave me the dirtiest look when I asked if he could watch him for a minute.” His deep red ear frills flicking in agitation in amongst his dark curls. 

Steve flicked through the rota in his head and snorted. “The satyr? Yeah, that’s my friend Bucky, he _hates_ kiss-and ride-duty. It’s nothing personal.”

“Well, better not press my luck either way. Thanks again. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“8:30 am sharp.” 

Mr Stark gave him a wave as he left the room and once he was clear, Steve slumped. 

_OFF-LIMITS!_

* * *

Tony swore as he got stuck at the lights again. “Fuck.”

He tried to reign in the shift, always harder when he was het up, and pushed back the elongating claws and the scales trying to spread their way down his arms. 

He glared at the clock on the dashboard, and then at the darkening sky as the last rays of the sun disappeared into the horizon. 

What a fuck up.

When he finally parked, he threw himself out of the car and strode across the empty school grounds. He was surprised he wasn’t blowing smoke at this point. The classroom was thankfully still lit when he got close, and he pulled open the door before coming to an abrupt halt. Because what was inside was an arresting sight, no question.

Mr Rogers was sitting on the floor, all four legs tucked beneath him, reading from a picture book in a soft, soothing voice. Tucked up against his side was a little dragon, the red of his scales contrasting beautifully with the brown and white patches of the centaur’s coat. Peter was curled into his side, listening raptly to the story his tail wrapped around himself like a little ball, and Tony felt all the tension in his body fall away. 

Because seeing the guy he thought was cute caring for his kid was doing things to his heart. And really, if someone had told him ‘likes my kid’ would be a turn-on a few years ago, he never would’ve believed it.

He cleared his throat, and both of them looked up, Steve in a soft smile, and Peter wide-eyed. The hatchling didn’t even shift back, just bounded over, scurrying up Tony’s jeans and snuggling up against his chest. “Hey kiddo, I’m really sorry I’m late.”

There was a tired chirp by his ear, and he wrapped his arm around him, holding him tight. “Sorry, sorry,” he whispered, feeling the guilt swell up.

He swallowed hard, looking over to Mr Rogers, who was giving him a concerned look. “Everything alright, Tony?”

‘Yeah, god, I’m - I’m really sorry. I got caught up at work and my mom was meant to come get him but we must’ve got our wires crossed somewhere. I thought he was at their place this whole time.”

Mr Rogers waved him off. “It’s ok, I get it. It’s tough being a single parent.”

“I’m sure you had better things to do with your afternoon than babysitting.”

The centaur shrugged. “Not really, I mostly do class prep after school anyway. Those craft projects don’t make themselves.”

Tony looked at his watch. “Look, I feel really bad about making you stay. Can we cook you dinner or something? I have something waiting in the crockpot back home.”

“Really, Tony, you don’t have to-”

“I insist.”

Mr Rogers kicked a hoof against the floor. “Well, I hate to say no to a home-cooked meal.” He looked a little sheepish. “I eat a lot of take-out.”

“Then it’s settled. You’ll come home with us.” He nuzzled the scales on top of Peter’s head soothingly. “You got your stuff kidlet? We’re heading home.”

“I got it,” Mr Rogers said, gathering up Peter’s things and then wandering around by his desk to grab his saddlebags. “I walked here, so I can grab a cattle cab and meet you-”

“It’s fine, we can lie the seats down in my car. There’ll be space.”

“I can’t promise my hooves won’t scuff the upholstery.”

“Trust me,” Tony said, leading them out. “Can’t be any worse than what hatchling claws do during a tantrum. We’re good.”

[Please check out @HelloTwoTimes' other work and follow them here!](https://twitter.com/hellotwotimes)

* * *

He definitely shouldn’t have said yes to this.

This was a Very Bad Idea **™.**

Because Steve was sure that the first unwritten rule of dealing with an HDA was never go to their den and see how warm, cozy and inviting it was. 

The second had to be never let them feed you delicious food while letting their cute kid charm you with their clumsy attempts at flying or the way they set the table.

Steve had worried there’d be the usual awkwardness over how he’d take a seat, but Tony had proudly shown him how the table sat against the window seat, creating a platform for Steve to recline on. 

It was one of the nicest dinners Steve had had in a long time. He and Tony got on so well, like they’d already known each other for ages. And Peter, who was a darling in his class, though kind of shy, came out of his shell around his dad. They were like two peas in a pod, funny and clever and all too eager to show off and Steve was utterly enamoured. 

Tony stopped him from helping clean up (“You’re our guest, sit your ass- I mean, sit your butt down, teach.”) and so Peter put him to work reading him a chapter from _Charlotte’s Web_. They curled up on the long couch (fully shifted dragons needed a lot of space after all), Peter staying unshifted this time, and Steve felt a little spike of joy that the critter felt comfortable enough with him to want to stay. Eventually Tony joined them, handing out hot chocolate and taking over the reading so Steve could rest his voice. Tony’s own was rich and deep, and Steve could listen to it all day. He and Peter stayed curled up together as Tony read until there was a little snore to Steve’s side and he grinned when he saw that the hatchling had nodded off. 

“Guess it’s someone’s bedtime,” Tony said with a chuckle. He leaned over to scoop Peter up, and Steve got a breath of the smoky, spicy scent dragons were known for. It was intoxicating.

As Tony left to put Peter to bed, Steve wondered if he should leave. This was more than enough thanks for watching the kid for a couple of hours. But the couch was comfy, the house was kept warm enough for cold-blooded critters, and Steve found he was loath to leave when he was having such a nice time. 

Tony came back shortly after, smiling at Steve and offering him coffee. Steve happily accepted, grateful for any reason to stay. 

He followed Tony through to the kitchen, chatting to him as he made the coffee and cut them two slices of cake from a tin. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and Steve kept getting distracted by the trail of pretty scales that ran along the underside.

He wondered what Tony looked like fully shifted. He bet he was gorgeous. 

Some critters were only attracted to their own kind, but Steve had always been pretty equal opportunity, always ready to have his head turned by a pretty pair of eyes no matter who they belonged to. And dragons? Well. He’d always had a thing for dragons ever since his first crush as a young colt had been the Iron Dragon, a superhero from a popular line of comics who was a billionaire inventor by day and fought crime by night. 

Tony was handsome, and a good dad, and funny and sweet, and Steve couldn’t help but think about how they would look together, a big, strong dragon curled around a tiny centaur, keeping him safe and warm, with a little hatchling tucked in his arms. It was an arresting image, one Steve got utterly lost in, until Tony nudged him towards the living room and settled him in with a mug and plate. 

“Come on, teach, head out of the clouds. Come take a load off.”

Steve snorted, but followed. It wouldn’t hurt to bask in his crush a little longer, right?

* * *

“So I meant to ask,” Tony started, as they settled back into the lounge. “The thing you did when you went to grab Petey’s jacket - you compete in barrel racing?”

Steve nodded, taking a sip out of his mug. “Not so much anymore, but yeah in college. I love it, the speed, the timing, it gets the blood pumping. I was pretty good at it too.”

“I was just surprised. I sort of assumed you wouldn’t-” Tony trailed off realising his question might be a tiiiiny bit insensitive. 

“I wouldn’t..?”

“I guess I just figured it’s the kind of sport for...other centaurs. The barrels are big, and the races are kind of insane and really physical, and you’re just kind of- um,” Tony searched for something that wasn’t insulting.

“Small?” Steve asked, with an amused grin. “It’s fine you can say it. I’m like a quarter the size of a full-grown centaur, I’m aware.”

Tony winced. “I didn’t mean to be rude-”

“It’s fine, seriously. When I was younger I had a real complex about it, but now? Honestly, my life is so much easier than most. I have to adapt my apartment and workplace less, which is super useful, but the biggest thing is I love working with little critters. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do, and to be honest, if I were full size it just wouldn’t work. I could easily injure them, or seem too intimidating. I’m easier for them to handle because I’m small too.”

And cute as hell to boot. Honestly, Tony agreed. If Steve had been full size, he probably would’ve still liked him, but there was something about him still have all the grace and majesty of a 15-hand stallion, in a tiny package that just made Tony want to wrap him up in his arms and never let go.

“You’re really good with them,” Tony told him. “Peter thinks the sun shines out of you, and I’m so glad you were with him today. I wouldn’t have been able to handle it if I’d gotten to the school and he’d been upset or panicking. But he was completely fine, and it was such a relief.”

“It was my pleasure. I get it’s hard when you’re on your own, and I really don’t mind helping where I can.”

“It’s tough sometimes,” Tony admitted. And it was. Knowing you were the only thing keeping a hatchling alive and happy was such a responsibility and while he loved Peter more than anything, it could be really draining sometimes. 

“Peter’s mom’s not in the picture?” Seve asked, and Tony shook his head.

“We had a short fling, she didn’t know she was with egg till it was too late to do anything about it. So when it came, she dumped it at my doorstep with a signed surrender of parental rights. It was...a shock, to say the least.”

“That must’ve been hard.”

“It was,” Tony agreed. “I was angry at first, obviously, but then, I really couldn’t blame her. She’s military, an ace flyer with the Dragon Division, and if she had a hatchling at home…well, her career would’ve been tanked. She didn’t want to be a parent and that’s no one’s fault, just the way it is.” He ran a hand through his hair. “And I realised she hadn’t left him with me to make it my problem, she was just, giving me the choice. He was still an egg, no fully-formed kid yet to hurt by putting him up for adoption if I wanted to, so she was letting me decide if I wanted him. I wasn’t ready yet either, but well,” he smiled soft and warm, and it made Steve’s heart skip a beat. “His egg was the exact same shade as my scales. I don’t know, once it was so obvious he was mine, I just couldn’t give him up.”

“I’m glad you kept him,” Steve told him honestly. “He’s such a sweet kid, and I’m glad he has you.”

“Me too. My friends thought I was nuts. I’m a borderline, or not borderline if you listen to Rhodey, workaholic and they were worried I’d struggle to make my life work with him in it, but, there’s not really an option when there’s a little critter staring up and you, needing you. You just have to adapt.”

“Some of the kids I have come through my class don’t always have the best home life,” Steve told him, wanting to make sure Tony understood. “I’m always so glad when I know the little munchkins have someone who loves them waiting for them at the end of the day.”

“Petey really likes you,” Tony said, and Steve smiled. 

“I’m glad.” Peter was a damn sweet kid, and the little red scales and ear frills made him cute as a button. “I try not to have favourites, but it’s hard. He’s so creative, and so enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, well, if I hear anymore ‘Mr Rogers did this’ and ‘Mr Rogers did that’, I’m going to start charging you for my time,” Tony teased and Steve snorted. 

“Yeah well, likewise. If I had a buck for every ‘My daddy says’, I could afford to actually adapt my apartment.”

Tony laughed, but looked a little surprised. “Is your place not species-adapted? I thought it was illegal for landlords not to before they rent out?”

“Yeah, you’d think so. But you’d be surprised how many skirt the rules. There’s also a lot of ‘technically’s’ involved. Like I struggle to fit in the stall, but the showerhead can be handheld, so _technically_ it’s adapted for my species.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s honestly so frustrating. Hence why being small isn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

“Could you cover it yourself? It sucks but at least you’d be able to shower.”

“Not on my salary.” Steve looked around the house. “It must be nice having your own place and being able to do what you need.”

Tony nodded, mind still whirring. “Yeah, my family’s old hoard wealth. I got the house when Peter came along. I wanted him to have stability so it seemed like a good idea. Plus, easier to just adapt the house once.”

“Makes sense. It’s important for kids to have a safe home base.”

They ended up talking until it was late, and eventually, Steve had to call it quits, telling Tony that if he didn’t hit the hay he’d have a hell of a time dealing with some very awake critters in the morning. 

Tony had called him a cab, feeling a little bereft as he waved him out the door. 

This was very bad. 

He pulled out his phone, his claws clicking as he typed out a message. 

_I think I’m in trouble - stop me from doing something stupid_

**_Rhodey:_ ** _I haven’t managed it so far, why would I be able to start now?_

_Haha. No, seriously_

_How bad is it if I have a crush on Peter’s kindergarten teacher?_

**_Rhodey:_ ** _…_

_It’s bad, isn’t it?_

**_Rhodey:_ ** _...nooooo? It doesn’t have to be. The teacher cute?_

_Like, absurdly so._

**_Rhodey:_ ** _As long as you’re careful, don’t rush and don’t be a dick about it, it could work_

**_Rhodey:_ ** _But you can’t be too *you* about it. He’s Petey’s teacher and that would be a mess if you overstep._

_Yeah, you’re right. Baby steps._

* * *

“Hey, so I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since you mentioned it, so like, I’m here to fix your apartment?”

Steve stared at the man at the door, holding a tool kit and with a fully shifted hatchling wrapped around his shoulders almost vibrating in excitement. “Ummm, what?”

“I don’t know if I mentioned it, but I’m pretty handy? So I thought, can’t fit in the shower? That’s insane, and then I spent four hours reading over tenancy law and as long as it’s up to code you can definitely species-fit rentals and the landlord can’t do anything so, here I am. Sorry if it’s a bit weird that I know where you live, but you know I booked your cab and dragons have long memories, so really, I couldn’t even forget it if I wanted to. Also, I was going to leave the kidlet with my parents, but I accidentally used your name and someone got way too excited,” he shot a look to the little dragon on his shoulder, “and wouldn’t let me.”

Peter slipped down Tony’s back onto the floor and scuttled over to Steve to rub against his foreleg, chirping excitedly. Steve leaned down to rub the scales on his head affectionately.

“Hey Peter, you and your dad out for a little adventure huh?”

The scales slipped away until he was looking at a little boy again. “Yeah! Dad’s going to fix your house!”

Steve smiled but shifted on his hooves uneasily. “Really Tony, I couldn’t ask you to-”

“You’re not. I’m offering, can we come in?”

Steve wasn’t really sure how to react. All he knew is it was Saturday, it was early, and an extremely attractive man was standing on his doorstep offering to make his life easier.

Was he being pranked?

“Can we have pancakes, Mr Rogers?” Peter asked, tugging on his shirt. 

“Hey Pete, don’t-”

“Yes!” Steve blurted. “Course we can. Home renovation for pancakes seems like an extremely unbalanced trade, but I’ll take it. You want to help me?”

“Yeah!” Peter cheered, and ducked under Steve’s front leg to head into the apartment. Steve snorted but backed up into the apartment to let Tony in. At least this time when he didn’t have space to turn around, Tony was looking at his _face_. 

“Come on in.”

* * *

They didn’t end up making pancakes in the end. The job was going to take Tony too long and Steve couldn’t have Peter sitting hungry. Instead, he fed him a bowl of oatmeal with fruit and honey, and then he and the hatchling baked a cake, taking extra time to decorate it. 

It was a great distraction from all the manly grunting coming from his bathroom. Tony was in and out, grabbing supplies from his car, and generally making useful building sort of noises. 

As he helped Peter place some sugar flowers around the top, Tony came out of the bathroom a wide grin on his face.

Of course, Steve barely registered that because Tony had also apparently decided that he didn’t need a shirt anymore, and there was a _lot_ of toned, tanned skin on display. Apparently he’d been right in his assessment on the first day - the dragon _was_ fit, all tight muscles and abs Steve just wanted to-

“Mr Rogers! You’re squishing it.”

Steve looked down at the cake to see that he was, in fact, pushing the flower in way too hard and felt the blood rush to his cheeks. “Sorry buddy, let me- there, we’ll just flatten the icing and go again.”

He couldn’t be sure but he thought he heard Tony cover a laugh with a cough. Damnit. 

“Sorry, I got a little wet checking the shower. Mind if I grab a towel?”

“Oh, god, yes, let me-” Steve rushed to get one, forgetting how much of a squeeze it would be for both of them in the hallway. In fact, he didn’t realise until it was far too late, and suddenly he found himself trapped against the wall, Tony pushed up against him looking just as shocked.

Steve forced his hands to the side, even as they yearned to touch and swallowed heavily. “Sorry, I-”

“No trouble,” Tony told him, voice low and hoarse. He was awfully close, and if Steve tipped his head up he could-

“Dad, you’re dripping on the floor!”

Oh god. Small child. A small child who was _in his class_ watching him while he thought about doing incredibly dirty things to said child’s incredibly hot father. This was a disaster. 

“Right, towel!” Steve managed, pushing past and into the cupboard and shoving a towel unceremoniously in Tony’s face. The dragon looked amused.

“Thanks,” he smiled warmly at Steve, sending an excited shiver through his withers and making his tail flick. God, he was acting like a colt with his first crush! 

“I, uh-”

“Can we eat the cake now?” Peter called, and Steve had never been so grateful to have a kid interrupt him.

“Yes, let’s let your dad get himself sorted while you and I plate up.”

* * *

“So he came around to your house-”

“Yes.”

“Brought his super cute kid who you really like to make cake-”

“Pancakes, but then I decided on cake.”

“And then refit your bathroom so now you can fit your whole ass in there instead of having to wash your top half bent ridiculously over your tiny sink and dripping water all over the floor.”

“Yes. He also added an automatic grooming system so I can take fifteen minutes to groom instead of an hour, so now I get more sleep in the mornings.”

“And then, the next day, you accidentally bumped into him at a cafe, and the three of you ended up having brunch together.”

“...yes.”

Bucky gave a low whistle. “Damn, where can I get an HDA looking after me so well? You’re living the dream.”

“Stop,” Steve said, swatting at him. “He’s just being nice.”

“I’m sure he is. But, also I think he wants you.”

“Shut up,” Steve whined, kicking a hoof out at the satyr who dodged expertly. 

“And he has his own place, nice and roomy,” Bucky said, sounding envious. “I bet he’d fit the whole place for you, you’d never have to worry about backing out of a hallway again.”

Steve scowled. “I don’t like him because of his _things_ Buck!”

Bucky flapped a hand. “Yeah, yeah I know, you like him because he’s hot, sweet, funny and has a kid you adore and you guys could all be a happy family like you’ve always wanted blah blah. That’s great. You focus on the emotional Stevie, I’m your best friend, I’ll worry about the practical benefits.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh yeah, real practical guy. Who was it who fell in love with a merperson, even though he’s a land critter?”

Bucky huffed. “We make it work.”

“Yup, sounds like a really sensible decision, totally made with all the logistics handled.”

“Alright, that’s enough out of you.” And Steve was grabbed in a headlock, Bucky rubbing his knuckles over his head. 

Steve laughed, trying desperately to escape. Their hooves tangled, and they fell to the floor in a heap. 

Bucky flopped over him, squishing Steve’s torso with his dumb goat butt. “He sounds great. Like everything you ever wanted.” He gave Steve one last flick of the forehead. “Just don’t wait too long.”

Steve fell back onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

* * *

Tony tapped his phone against his chin thoughtfully. 

Rhodey had been less than impressed at his wooing skills. 

_“I said not to rush Tony! Be subtle!”_

_“So you’re saying home renovation is more of a third date thing?”_

But Steve had seemed to like it. He’d been grateful when Tony had proudly presented what he’d done, impressed at the little extras. Then he’d fed Tony chocolate cake, and did a puzzle with Peter, the two adults having an unspoken race to find all the edge pieces. It turned out Steve was _very_ competitive.

He’d worried about overstaying their welcome, Steve hung out with kids all day, he probably didn’t want to spend his whole Saturday with his student, but every time Tony made noises about leaving, Steve would suggest something else, and before he’d known it, it was late enough that Peter was starting to doze.

Then the next day they’d had _brunch._ Completely accidental but all the more pleasant for the surprise. 

He’d thought about the little centaur for the rest of the day, distracted enough that his mother had ended up snapping her fingers at him to get him attention, her expression concerned, during their weekly family dinner. He’d ended up sitting with her in the parlour watching his dad and Peter play Jenga on the floor. 

“He sounds lovely,” his mother told him approvingly. “Rare to find someone who already cares for your child before you start dating.” She grinned. “And he sounds cute as a button.”

“Mom,” Tony whined, the skin around his scales no doubt bright red. 

“You do obviously need to be careful, since he’s Peter’s teacher, but otherwise, I can’t wait for you to bring him over for dinner.”

“Jumping the gun a bit,” Tony muttered.

She leaned over and brushed her hand over his horns. “Well, why wouldn’t he fall for you? My handsome boy with such pretty scales and fine horns.”

“Mom! Stop!” He pushed her hands away embarrassed, but leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “Thanks.”

They turned back to watch his dad and Peter play, laughing when his dad shifted just enough to use one long claw to remove a middle piece, and Peter, still learning, tried to copy only to knock the tower over with a flick of his tail.

He could imagine Steve here, even though it was way too soon for those kinds of thoughts. Curled up with Tony on the couch, laughing with his mom and telling his dad about barrel racing (something he knew his dad would get a kick out of) and when it was all done, Tony getting to take his guy and his kid home, both of them sharing storytime before Tony finally got to take Steve to his bed, big enough for both of them to curl up together. Tony could imagine tucking his face into the point when skin meets coat and leaving a trail of kisses. 

It was too much, and too soon, but no one could ever accuse Tony of thinking small.

Well, except for thinking about one small centaur he supposed. 

* * *

Steve hit his hoof against the ground three times, waiting for the class to respond by putting their hands on their heads. “Alright everyone, we’re done for the day, please pack up for hometime.”

They’d had a busy week and it was _finally_ Friday. He was free now to spend the weekend how he liked and it was going to be amazing. 

Maybe he’d try the cafe again...just in case.

The bell rang and the kids got up excitedly, a chorus of goodbyes as they wandered out the door. 

He was just packing away some of his things when he realised he wasn’t alone. “Not heading home Peter?”

Peter nodded. “I am. But Dad said he might be ten minutes late and to wait by the classroom.”

“OK then. You can wait with me while I clean up. Can you put the pencils away?”

Peter nodded and began to pack up, humming a little song under his breath. Steve was charmed, he couldn’t deny it.

There was a sound at the door and Steve looked up expecting to see Tony, but the smile dropped off his face when he saw Mr Rumlow, dragging his son Justin behind him.

Oh god. He’d known the pegasus was going to end up causing him trouble. He hated being right.

“Mr Rumlow, is everything alright?”

“You tell me. I understand you made my son sit outside today and miss class?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Yes. He wasn’t listening to instructions and upset one of the other students, so he was given a time out.”

The man stormed over, white hair starting to sprout over his arms. “My son deserves to learn the same as everyone else. I don’t expect to hear he’s being excluded.”

Steve fought the urge to roll his eyes. _Pegasi_. Honestly, he hated to tar a whole species of critters with the same brush, but he’d never met a Pegasus who didn’t think the sun shone out of their ass. 

“Your son is getting the same education as every other student in this class. But if he misbehaves, he will be reprimanded appropriately.”

Rumlow seemed to be getting angrier and angrier. “So he sits outside learning nothing while this one-” he pointed at Peter, frozen in his tidying and looking even more scared at being pointed to by the scary man clearly beginning a shift. “-gets extra tutoring! I didn’t realise you were allowed to play favourites.”

Not acceptable. No one yelled at his kids. 

“Hey! You leave the other students out of this.” Steve felt a pressure around his leg and realised Peter had shifted and scurried over to him in panic. 

“I’ll do what I like. I don’t take orders from some wingless half-breed mule.” Oh, that was it. 

“There are a lot of things I want to say to you Mr Rumlow, but I won’t. Because unlike you, I know what is appropriate for little ears, or in fact, anyone.” He got up in the man’s face, managing not to flinch as Rumlow went into full shift, the pegasus towering above him. Steve stared him down. 

He could feel Peter trembling against him, his little dragon body wrapped tight around his left foreleg. He stomped his back foot angrily. “Stop this ridiculous posturing and go _home_ Mr Rumlow, before I report you to the school.” He would anyway, but de-escalation was always best, no matter how much he wanted to punch the man in his stupid face.

“Apologise to my kid,” the Pegasus said, snorting angrily and oh fuck. He was worked up now, and sometimes it was near impossible to stop a critter going into a rage when they’d tipped over the edge. 

“You need to calm down,” Steve told him, keeping his voice even. He started to walk backwards trying to get some space between them, but Rumlow followed, closing the distance until he was backed up against the whiteboard, nearly eye to eye.

His heart was pounding. He wouldn’t be bullied, but there was every chance this could get physical. The Pegasus was significantly larger, and more importantly, he had Peter to look after. 

He was running through the options in his head, glaring hard at Rumlow for putting him in this position and wondering if he should just throw a preemptive punch when he heard the click of the door. 

When he saw who it was he nearly fainted with relief. 

* * *

Tony pushed open the classroom door and felt himself freeze. 

The scene was not what he expected, and his eyes flitted around taking it in. 

For some reason, there was a giant white-winged horse standing over Steve, and clinging to the centaur was his kid looking absolutely terrified.

“What is going on here?”

The Pegasus turned to him, snorting hard. “Nothing to do with you. Get out.”

Tony snarled, the instinct taking over at the sight of his kid and his crush at the mercy of this moron. He could feel the scales streaming down his arms even as he spoke. “You’re gonna want to back up, or I’m going to make you.”

The Pegasus turned away from Steve and Peter, facing him entirely. “You think I’m scared of an overgrown lizard? Someone needs to take you down a notch.”

He came forward, and Tony could not _believe_ he was about to get into a claw fight in a _kindergarten classroom._ The shift was taking over now, the need to protect too strong.

He had a moment of panic - critters mostly got along now, but full-grown dragons still had the power to strike fear in the hearts of prey. If he did this, he might ruin his chance with Steve for good. And Steve was small for a centaur. Tony’s shift would be huge by comparison. 

It was too late though. He couldn’t stop it, because the alternative was letting this feathered idiot lay a hoof on what was his and that wasn’t going to happen. 

His claws elongated, and his face tingled as his snout pushed forward. The scales spread evenly, covering every spot, and he shot up, towering over the Pegasus. He shook out his wings with a low growl. “Still wanna dance?”

The Pegasus was either brave as fuck or stupid as hell, and Tony was pretty sure it was the latter. A well-aimed kick, and a hoof struck Tony’s leg with a thud.

Tony hissed. He whipped around, tail knocking down something with a crash, but he didn't stop to look. He was in the zone, eyes locked on his target. 

The Pegasus flapped, launching himself into the air and Tony grinned. Too easy. He inhaled sharply, igniting the fire in his throat and as the horse got too close he flicked out a tendril, singeing the primary feathers and sending him tumbling to the ground. 

He could hear Peter chirping in excitement and it seemed so did the Pegasus. It was mad to do it, but he shoved himself up, charging at Steve and Peter, clearly set on one last-ditch attempt.

Tony roared in rage, his wings flicking out in a huge red arc hiding his charges from sight and blocking the Pegasus’ advance. The critter slammed into his wing, bouncing off it and hitting the ground hard.

Tony leaned down, voice low and menacing. “Get out. Next time, I’ll take a wing.”

The Pegasus gave him a wide-eyed look of terror, and this time made the right choice. He stood and skittered away, herding what Tony assumed was his offspring with him out the door with a loud slam.

Once he was sure he was gone, Tony let the tension drop from his shoulders. That felt good. That was- 

Oh god, that was probably way too much.

He dropped his wing looking worriedly to Steve, whose legs seemed to have given out and he sat sprawled on the floor, Peter tucked tightly in his arms. Tony realised Steve had been trying to shield him. Jesus, he wasn’t sure his heart could take it.

Steve was giving him a wide-eyed look, and Tony felt a tendril of panic. He’d scared him, he knew it. He dipped his head low, and Peter rushed forward to rub their snouts together. He chirped at the hatchling, calming him and making sure he was steady before he let his scaled form slip away. When he stood back on two legs he gave Steve a worried look. The centaur still hadn’t said anything.

“Uh, Steve?” He reached out to shake his shoulder. “I’m really sorry if I-“ he caught a pile of craft supplies all over the floor and winced. “Ok, not if. I’m really sorry I made a mess and freaked you out. I know my other form is...a lot to take in. But, I’m safe I swear-“

“Shiny,” Steve mumbled but Tony had to have misunderstood. 

“Uhhhh, Steve?” He punctuated his question with a harder nudge and Steve blinked rapidly. 

“Oh um, I mean- Um. Nice job?”

Tony realised that Steve’s cheeks were pink and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I had him on the ropes,” the centaur said, sounding a little breathless. “Thanks for the assist.

“No problem.” Tony frowned, something still didn’t quite seem right. “Are you sure you're ok?”

“I’m fine, that was just kind of, a bit-”

“Frightening I know, I-”

“Hot. It was super hot.”

Tony nearly choked on his own spit. “Wait what?”

“That was incredible. You looked amazing, all those gorgeous red scales on display, and the way you just sent Mr Rumlow packing...it was really hot.”

“Oh.” Tony could feel the heat rushing around his scale patches. “Oh well, good. I’m glad. I’m especially glad that you find me hot because you are the cutest guy I’ve ever met, and I’d really like it if we could spend time together not in a school, and with a significant increase in making out.”

Steve’s face lit up in a smile and he laughed, the sound bright and happy. “I think at least a thousand percent more make outs.”

Tony grinned. “Sounds doable, probably have to get started on that pretty soon if we want to hit the quota.” He leaned down to pick up Peter and put him on his hip, the hatchling chirping happily and wrapping his little tail around Steve’s bicep. “Would you like to maybe start with dinner at our place?”

Steve slipped his small hand into Tony’s and gave it a squeeze. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> And before you ask - I don’t know where the clothes go. No one does. Magic maybe? I am but a humble author, I can’t be expected to know everything!


End file.
